


Party of Four

by CandiedChris



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Gangbang, Multiple Partners, Oral Sex, Triple Penetration, Vaginal Sex, four way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:27:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23386600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandiedChris/pseuds/CandiedChris
Summary: Y/N has been stringing her favorite serpents on for months. Sweet Pea has a dare for her that she can't possibly refuse.
Relationships: Fangs Fogarty/Reader, Fangs Fogarty/Sweet Pea/Reader, Jughead Jones/Reader, Jughead Jones/Sweet Pea/Fangs Fogarty/Reader, Sweet Pea (Riverdale)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54
Collections: Riverdale Kink Bingo Winter 2020





	Party of Four

**Author's Note:**

> I have one Bingo down and I'm aiming for more! I'd like to fill my entire card but we'll see. I'm currently holding a follower celebration over on [Tumblr](https://theangriestpea.tumblr.com/post/613968959462604800/follower-celebration) where you can request a fic from me! So click the link, follow the rules, and request away! This is for the "Multiple Partners" square on my card. 
> 
> Warnings: Four-way, Triple Penetration, Anal, Oral, Vaginal sex, Multiple partners, Gangbang, Unprotected sex.

Serpent parties had always been known for their debauchery. Nine times out of ten the cops were called but since FP was made Sheriff, nothing was ever done about it besides a light tap on the wrist. He’d tell them to turn the music down a bit or take their antics to another location. Tonight in particular he had asked them to relocate, however four snakes in particular stayed behind to have a little extra privatized fun. 

She had been stringing along the three of them for months. Jughead, Sweet Pea, and Fangs were her favorite play things and while they had no idea what her endgame was or who she liked most, they all still did their best to win her affection. 

Naturally when she said that they should stay behind to play a little game, the three boys obliged with fervor. 

Y/N was laid out on the couch, legs in Jughead’s lap as she waited for Sweet Pea to choose someone. They had been playing truth or dare the past thirty minutes and dares were getting raunchier and raunchier. She was already down to her bra and underwear while Fangs had thrown up due to drinking a strange mixture of leftover beer and liquor. 

Jughead’s hand was on her thigh, creeping upward. This did not go unnoticed by the other two Serpents, however they said nothing to their king. Sweet Pea’s tongue darted out to wet his lips, unsure if this dare was too much. She could always turn him down. She had one pass still. 

“Y/N.” He finally said, “Truth or dare.” She had been declining to tell the truth all night as she knew they’d ask her  _ who _ she wanted to be with when the answer was more complicated than either three wanted to hear. 

She hummed, pretending to be in thought, “Dare.” She said, turning her head to look at the tallest of the snakes with a pretty smirk on her pouty lips. 

Sweet Pea stared back at her as he hesitated. This wasn’t just his idea, Fangs had proposed it as well. He just wasn’t sure how Jughead would take the dare. He was the more sexually reserved one of the three boys. “I dare you to take all three of us at once.” He said, finally smirking back at her proudly. If she declined then that was fine, but him and Fangs had been talking about how to ask her to do this for  _ weeks _ . The time had come and he wasn’t about to waste it. 

Fangs shifted nervously while Jughead gave Sweet Pea a curious look. Since he had already been sharing her time with them, he wasn’t totally opposed to the idea. It was just unexpected. Y/N was looking up at the ceiling, contemplating her choices. 

She could have passed and taken truth instead but then she’d have to  _ answer _ their question. Her finger came up to tap her chin as she pondered,  _ could _ she even take all three of them on at once? And would it really be so bad? 

Y/N sat up, looking between the three of them before shrugging, “if you three think you can take me, then I’m game. Look, I’m already mostly naked for you.” She joked at them with a devious look in her eye. None of them had expected this answer and all were looking at her with mouths agape. 

“You better put those mouths to work if you’re going to have them open like that.” She purred to them as she took her legs off of Jughead’s lap. “I have a few jobs in mind…” She continued to tease them as she moved into the Serpent King’s lap and peppered his neck with kisses. 

Fangs was up next, his hands running up her sides before unhooking her bra and taking it off so he could squeeze her bare breasts. Sweet Pea was ripping his own clothes off so that he was down to his boxers. He came up behind her and slipped his hand into the front of her underwear to probe at her clit. 

She shuddered as she captured Jug’s lips with her own, kissing him roughly as the other two continued to grope and tease her until she was moaning. Her hips were grinding against Sweets’ hand, her own wetness soaking into her underwear. Jughead’s hands were in her hair, holding her head close to his as he took control of the kiss. He didn’t even notice her toss his beanie to the floor. 

“I call her pussy,” Fangs said first before anyone could say anything. He grinned as Jughead groaned. 

“Then I get her asshole.” Sweet Pea said back hotly and Jughead groaned again. 

Y/N giggled, “That leaves my mouth to you, Juggie. Don’t you like my pretty little mouth on your dick?” Her hands moved through his hair before tugging on it. 

Jughead couldn’t deny that her blowjobs were mindblowing. Instead he smirked before kissing her again but Y/N pulled away. 

“Sweet Pea is the only one not wearing too many layers.” Y/N said in a childlike voice, “How can I touch you if you’re still wearing  _ so  _ much clothes? 

Sweet Pea grabbed her and lifted her off of Jughead and placed her onto the couch beside him, attacking her mouth with his own while the other two discarded their clothing. 

Y/N moaned again as he skillfully took off her underwear as they waited. He pulled out the kiss and twirled them around his finger, “these are soaked already. You excited over getting plowed by all three of us at once, babe?” 

She blushed as he tossed them to the side. He leaned down into her ear, “what a little slut you are.” Y/N pushed him playfully, unoffended by his teasing words. 

“It’s my turn.” Fangs said as he pushed Pea to the side and scooped Y/N up into his arms. She squealed and put her arms around his neck. “Let’s go somewhere a bit more comfortable, shall we, princess?” 

Her response came in a light giggle as he carried her naked form to a nearby bedroom. He laid down with her on top of him and she adjusted her position to straddle his waist. “Fangs, are you hard for me already?” She asked with a fake gasp, “I had no idea I had such an effect on you.” 

He smacked her ass and she giggled again, the other two joining them. Fangs pulled her down for a hungry kiss as Sweet Pea and Jughead moved behind her. Sweet Pea was already grabbing lube to squeeze a grotesque amount onto her ass before sticking in a sole finger. Jughead put his own two fingers into her core. Both boys were pumping her, eliciting whines of pleasure in response. 

Her hips rocked to try and feel more, the feeling of both holds having something inside of her was already maddening. She had no idea how she’d take their cocks instead of their fingers. 

“It’s like a waterslide in here, Fangs.” Jughead said with a grin, “I’m jealous.” 

“You can have it next.” Fangs said, shrugging and Y/N was pouting at him. 

Sweet Pea stuck in a second finger while Jughead pulled his own digits out. He licked them clean, still grinning, before he began to rub her clit at an agonizingly slow pace. She grinded onto his hand, whimpering into Fang’s neck as he continued to smack her ass hard enough to leave red hand prints. 

After a few more minutes of grueling foreplay, both boys retracted their hands. Fangs grabbed both ass cheeks and spread them playfully, “make sure there’s plenty of lube on this cute little ass!” 

Jughead moved to where their heads were laying, his own cock standing at attention as he pumped it lazily with one hand. “Think all of this is going to fit?” He asked, smirking down at her. 

Y/N looked up at him with dilated pupils. “We’ll just have to find out.” She said seductively before opening her mouth wide for him. Jughead slipped inside of her mouth, groaning at the warm wetness of it. It didn’t all fit but she took as much as she could and put her and on what she couldn’t. 

While she was distracted, Fangs entered her pussy with his own penis. He moaned at the sensation of her wrapped around him finally, enjoying the fact that he was having her this way first. His hands were still spreading her for his best friend as he got himself ready. 

“Hold her still.” Sweet Pea said in a throaty tone as he probed her ass with his tip. She held in a breath as he slowly pushed into her. He could feel Fang’s throbbing cock through the small barrier of tissue, the sensation somehow exciting him further. “Fuck it’s tight.” He breathed out. “Ready, princess?” 

There was a garbled affirmative as a response as Y/N’s mouth was currently fully of Jughead’s dick. She sucked and twirled her tongue expertly as he gave shallow thrusts into her mouth. 

“Fuck her mouth, Jones, she loves it. Trust me.” Sweet Pea said, smirking as he began to move his hips at a slow pace. 

Jughead grabbed a fistful of her hair. He knew that she had blown Sweet Pea before so this wasn’t exactly news to him. He began to move his hips more, hitting the back of her throat and making her gag. She made no sounds that indicated to him that she wanted him to stop. Instead she urged him further by sucking harder and moaning loudly. 

Fangs and Sweet Pea started moving in sync with one another. They’d go in and out at the same time at a decent pace, Sweet Pea reached up and grabbed her shoulder roughly, pulling her back against his hips harder and harder. 

Tears prick her eyes as a natural response to Jughead’s presence in the back of her throat. She breathed through her nose expertly as she tried to control the drool from slipping out of her mouth. 

As he increased his pace, Fangs grabbed both of her breasts and squeezed them before turning his attention to her nipples. She was practically screaming now as all three boys were thrusting into her over and over. 

She hit her first peak in no time at all, becoming a whimpering mess that was only being held up by their hands. Jughead pulled on her hair harder as he pushed in even deeper, effectively choking her. 

Sweet Pea increased his speed, making Fangs speed up as well. Fangs reached down and started attacking her clit with his fingers gently. Within minutes she was unfolding again, her cries of intense euphoria muffled by Jughead’s cock. He came first, spilling his warm seed down her throat and across her tongue. 

He gave one half-hearted thrust before pulling out, panting as he let go of her hair. He crouched down and gave her a forceful kiss, tasting himself on her tongue. 

The tallest serpent came next, filling up her ass with his cum as he moaned loudly. Fangs came shortly after in just a few more quick thrusts. Both boys pulled out and Y/N collapsed on top of Fogarty, leaking fluids all over him. 

“Wow, you actually did it.” Fangs breathed out into her hair as he rubbed her back. “Damn, babe, who knew you had it in you.” 

“I can’t move.” She grumbled, “and I’m spilling out. It feels so gross.” 

Sweet Pea came with a towel and started to clean her up lightly. “There, that should be better.” 

She rolled off of Fangs and laid beside him panting, “So….who wants to go again?” 

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy my work? Leave a Kudos, comment, or [tip](https://ko-fi.com/theangriestpea)!


End file.
